Pip and Damien: Broken Angel
by MarryBarry1234
Summary: Pip was forced to become Damien's virgin slave to keep hell from taking over.  But what feelings are left?  What feelings begin to be felt?  DamienXPip with very little fluff.  Damien is very serious in this fic Rated T for swearing and violence later
1. Chapter 1

"I've had it Damien! I refuse to do this!" The little british boy stormed out of the room.

Damien blinked watching his new slave try to run away once again. He sighed rubbing his temples moving his black hair away from his face. That boy….augh that boy was trouble. He was not the Pip he had remembered in 4th grade. Of course he barely remembered 4th grade but he was for sure Pip was never this difficult. He felt cheated. Jesus said he'd get a virgin slave as long as he didn't try to engulf the world in hell's flames. But his slave, the slave he got just by chance was Pip.

After the first time Pip tried to run out of hell Damien went to Jesus and demanded a new virgin slave. Jesus said no though, the agreement was one virgin. He knew the real reason why he didn't get a new virgin. It was hard enough finding a kid around his and Pip's age who was still a virgin. It was even harder to find a virgin that was obedient.

Damien groaned and leaned back in his chair. All this shit gave him a headache. He thought getting a slave would help the stress on his shoulders relieve a little, but no, it just made it worse. Now he had to worry about his Dad's stupid gay relationships, becoming the big devil after his Dad retired, and now Pip constantly running away from his jobs. All he had told Pip to do was get the remote for him. Was it that big of a deal? All Pip had to do was bend down, grab it, and give it to him. So what if Pip thought he was lazy. A slave was supposed to do stupid things, besides he needed to relax it was the first weekend with a slave and not having some stupid dumb ass guy over with his Dad making out in front of him.

Damien stood up and walked to the window. He could see all of hell from this view, he had been able to as long as he could remember. He looked at the gates of hell and there he saw Pip. He was flailing and it looked like he was crying. He watched for a few minutes as Pip began pounding on the gate demanding to be let out. Damien sighed. That idiot Pip. Even if Pip made his way out of hell he would die within his first seconds on earth again and be sent back to hell. He was tied to hell by the deal.

Pip pounded his fists on the gate he'd given up on reasoning with the gate keepers and was at his last resort…Getting on his knees and crying like a little bitch. Damien was still watching and waiting to see if Pip would just give up.

He didn't.

Damien sighed, he walked out of his home and to the gate. He ignored the tortured cries of the dead around him and grabbed Pip's fists now beaten and bloody. Pip looked up his eyes all red and puffy from his crying.

"You'll be no good with those hands you stupid brit," Damien growled forcing Pip's fists to his sides. "You're my slave, and I want the best service so save yourself from my disapproval now."

Pip looked up horrified. A small squeak made its way from his mouth. "N-no."

"No?" Damien tilted his head slightly amused. The Brit had just said no to the Anti-Christ? Damien chuckled. "No?" Damien questioned a little louder.

Pip shook his head. "No!"

Damien bared teeth, the stupid boy couldn't be serious. No? To me? Damien gripped Pip's wrists, he knew he'd leave bruises maybe that would teach Pip a lesson. "Why do you defy me? I am your master!"

Pip winced. "B-because…."

Damien raised his eyebrow, "Because?"

Pip looked down, "Because I hate you!" He tried to pry his arms out of the Anti-Christ's grip. It was unsuccessful instead the grip tightened.

Damien laughed. "Bitch, everyone hates me. They hate me for no reason!" His eyes narrowed. "Now I'm curious do you just hate me because I'm the Anti-Christ….or is there something else?"

Pip whimpered. "I-in fourth grade y-you," Pip paused. "Y-you blew me up so you could go to Cartman's party! But I was your friend! You were my friend!" Pip was crying. The only person he'd ever had backstabbed him. Damien was slightly amused that his Brit slave was still hurt by his actions as a child.

"Well then you've got that off your chest," Damien began dragging Pip back to the house. "No you can be my little bitch for the rest of eternity."

"Y-YOURE NOT GOING TO APOLIGIZE!" Pip looked up.

"No I'm not," Damien smirked.

"R-righto…" Pip looked down. He'd fought a losing battle so why not just do what he always had done? Let the other side have its fun and not hurt him as much. Maybe he could just survive in hell with his 'righto' move like he had done in South Park.


	2. Chapter 2

Pip was up late to finish his chores again. He looked at all the nice and clean dishes he had just done. A small smile formed from his mouth. He was proud of his accomplishment. Pip looked down at himself and straightened the apron he had to wear. He then grabbed his tan colored floppy hat and plopped it on his head.

"There we are," Pip sighed happily. He now could rest a bit. He scurried through the big house, making sure not to wake Damien.

He arrived at his room. Small but he could live with being crammed in a room as long as he had a bed to sleep on. Which he did but it was small and ragged with almost no covering at all. But it was something.

Pip smiled as he pulled the ragged blanket down and sat down quickly untying his shoes and pulling them off. He also set his hat on the small stool that served as a table for him. He untied his apron and set it nicely under his hat. He sighed. What an eventful day he had. He broke down in front of Damien. He only did that before he went to bed.

He would lie on his bed staring at the ceiling wondering why he had to do this. He cried most of the time, the few times he had not cried himself to sleep he had punched the pillow he had weakly till he fell asleep from exhaustion. Pip laid down calmer than usual. Maybe it was good he told Damien what he did. But….maybe at the same time…it wasn't.

"Oh what am I going to do?" Pip whispered to himself. He was sure Damien would just get worse. Well of course he would. He was going to become the Devil, Satan, the boss, the big cheese down here. "Oh deary me, what am I going to do?"

Sleep. That sounded good. Get some well needed peace and worry about Damien beating him in the morning. Pip looked at his wrists. Dark spots were beginning to form from where Damien had gripped him. Pip sighed and shook his head. He'd deal with it; he always had to deal with getting beat down. He had to deal with abuse in South Park, Colorado. Maybe this would be better; it was after all a new life for him. Even if it was being a slave to the Anti-Christ he might as well take it. At least Damien would be the only abuser and he'd get a home with food.

Pip finally laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. "Good night Damien," Pip sighed. Even if he hated Damien, Damien had been Pip's only friend. He missed him. He missed having a companion he could relate to. Damien didn't make him feel empty he filled a space that he never knew could be filled. Pip finally drifted to sleep quietly murmuring, "Maybe, one day, he'll come around to say he's sorry. Then we can be friends again."

Pip woke up early in the morning. He had to, Damien demanded breakfast be served to him right when he woke up. Pip quick jumped up from his bed, he had no alarm clock but somehow knew when he had to wake up. He slipped his feet into his shoes and tied them tight, and then he draped the apron on him and tied it, quickly grabbing his hat he ran out to the kitchen. Plopping his hat over his blonde hair he rubbed his hands together.

"Well let's get started," Pip chirped. He was actually happy today. Strange. Ignoring that fact he went on making Damien's breakfast. Steak omelet, toast with jam, and some red liquid which Pip figured was wine of some sort or at least he hoped. Pip smiled at his work and began setting it on the tray to bring up to Damien. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the outside. Hell was different; the red and orange raging flames died down at night and turned a light blue. It was so pretty to Pip he wondered why they turned blue. Was there some element that burned at night or did the flames get so hot they burned blue? He wondered what kind of science allowed that to occur. He'd have to ask Damien.

Pip grabbed the tray and headed up the stairs to Damien's room. He walked down the hallway smiling and to Damien's door. He pushed the door gently open with his shoulder, there he found Damien reading what looked like a Stephen King novel.

"Morning Damien," Pip smiled walking towards him.

"You're rather cheerful today," Damien said monotone still reading. "I thought you'd still be mad after what happened yesterday."

"Well I think it was good I got that off my chest. I think it was better for the both of us. Since you know how I feel now." Pip grinned.

"Mhmm," Damien replied, obviously not listening.

Pip bit his lip then shook his head. "Well I made you a steak omelet."

"Hmm. Steak huh?"

"Right'o"

"Sounds good," Finally Damien set his book down and took the tray Pip was holding. "Shall I go over your chores for today?"

"Don't you want to enjoy your breakfast first?"

"I can multi task," Damien growled. "I don't need to worship food that tastes like crap anyway."

Pip winced. "R-right'o I'll work on the quality of your food."

Damien sipped his drink. "I'm going to be gone all day working. I need you to do your daily duties, my laundry, and have dinner ready for me when I return. And it better not be cold."

Damn, Damien was demanding.

"Alright, when do you plan on returning?" Pip asked kindly.

Damien shrugged. "Sometime late, 10 probably."

"Alright, your dinner will be hot for you." Pip smiled.

"Good," Damien replied. "Now leave so I can, as you say, enjoy breakfast."

Pip turned around and walked out. That wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Pip felt his face; he could feel a few tears. Were they falling in front of Damien? What caused them? When Damien called his food crap? When Pip realized he didn't care about what he had said that he'd never apologize? Pip wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

"C-calm down Pip old chap'" Pip said slapping his cheeks lightly. "You have to get through the day still."

Pip quickly started his chores, sweeping the house. Pip was almost done with the entire house when Damien walked out of his room. Pip looked up and watched Damien walk down the stairs. It was so perfect, Damien walked like an angel never taking one step to keep his fluid movement from continuing. He wore the same black sweater with a sliver necklace with an upside down cross on it and black pants. Pip smiled as he passed.

"Come back soon," He faked enthusiasm.

"Uh huh," Damien replied walking out the door.

Pip stared at the door. After a few minutes passed Pip did his chores till only one was left. Making Damien's bed, it was so tempting to jump into it all comfy looking with sheets made of silk. Pip was dead if he did, if Damien smelled him on his sheets he'd never see the fires of hell again. Damien was strict when it came to his stuff, very territorial. Pip began making it, all the sheets ending up nice and unwrinkled. Pip began putting pillows on it and looked down at the one he held. It was soft black silk just begging to be cuddled. Pip bit his lip and snuggled his face into it. It felt so good to him. Soft and still warm from Damien's body heat. Pip had to tear himself away from the pillow, it felt like heaven.

Pip sighed when he finally put the pillow down. It was a sad good bye. He set it gently against the others. Damien better fucking appreciate those pillows; Pip would probably go into a rage if he found out that Damien was so spoiled he didn't even appreciate pure silk. Next was Damien's laundry, now there's no need to go into much detail on what Damien wore since it was the same thing over and over. But Pip found out Damien liked underpants with Batman logos, those where on all of his underpants.

Pip then had lunch; he usually skipped breakfast since he had no time to make his own. Pip sighed as he nibbled on his baloney sandwich. He had all the house work done and still hours to spare till Damien got home. Well he could rest. No, he wasn't tired. He could just relax. But that wouldn't be fun. Visit Damien's dad, Satan? No, that would be too awkward considering Satan was gay. Wait, what was so wrong with that? So what if Satan was gay did that mean…. No it couldn't….that maybe…. Damien was gay too?

Pip gulped at the thought, what if Damien got horny one day and was gay? Would Pip be his booty call?

"Oh sweet Lord!" Pip gasped. "Why am I imagining it!" He squealed holding his head.

Pip couldn't imagine much, he wasn't very knowing in the sexual sense of things. He just saw Damien on top of him panting, groaning, and moving back and forth. That was it. Nothing much to it but that mental image made him feel funny. Pip shivered and shook his head trying to erase the image from his mind.

"Now now Pip," Pip scolded himself. "Those are bad thoughts and you, you are not bad."

But Pip couldn't stop imagining it, Damien's pale skin looking so soft in his head with his beads of sweat sparkling in a non-faggy way with his silky hair swaying back and forth with each movement.

Pip slapped himself. "Snap out of it Pip!" He sighed. "I might as well get to work on Damien's dinner." He looked at the clock. "Or at least figure out what I'll make him."

Pip stood up, threw away his sandwich and got started on looking up lamb recipes for Damien's dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE I was going to have this be the second part of chapter 2 but I couldnt find a good way to connect the 2 parts. So enjoy Chapter 3 anyway. End NOTE.**

Damien returned around 10 as he had said. When he entered the room and aroma of garlic, herbs and fresh cooked meat had filled the air. Damien blinked in a bit of shock on how well cooked and ready Pip was.

"'Ello Damien," Pip smiled as he set Damien's plate on the table. "I didn't expect you so soon."

Damien stared at Pip's face, he could tell Pip was mad and sad on the inside. It was obvious with how plastered his smile looked compared to the smile Pip had in 4th grade. "Ah, well, I was able to leave a bit early." He sat at the small table in the kitchen where his food waited for him steaming hot.

"Well eat up," Pip smiled fakely. "It's lamb."

"I can tell," Damien stated cutting the meat with smooth movements. "It looks.." Damien stopped before he finished his compliment. "It obviously looks like lamb." Damien sneered covering up his was-to-be complement.

Pip sighed sadly. "Yes, yes I know."

Damien chewed his tender lamb watching Pip in the corner of his eye. He wondered what Pip had done all day with the few chores he had given him. Damien lifted his empty glass which was Pip's que to fill it with the red wine like liquid. Pip did so as usual, slowly pouring the thick liquid into Damien's cup being careful not to miss the glass. Once Pip finished pouring he set the bottle on the counter.

"Um, Damien?" Pip whispered quietly.

"Yes?" Damien stated between his bites.

"Why is that….the flames turn blue at night?" Pip bumped his fingers against each other.

"Why does that matter?" Damien asked back, taking a rather large bite of lamb. "It's just a blue color." Damien spat with the lamb half chewed.

"W-well there must be a logical-"

"This is hell Pip, nothing is fucking logical here." Damien interrupted.

"Ah, I-I guess you're right." Pip stopped. "But it's not necessary to swear so harshly."

Damien shot a stern glance at Pip. "Excuse me?" That was Pip's warning.

Pip took a deep breath. "There's no need to say fuck."

Damien's eyes widened. "Bloody Mary rest in hell, you actually dared to say it."

Pip blinked. "Y-yes I did. S-so?"

Damien grinned. "You're a fucking idiot."

Pip winced at the word. "D-damien, please. There's no need for the foul language." Pip felt a sharp sting as Damien's hand met his cheek.

"What's so wrong with fuck?" Damien growled. "It's not hurting you, except when I do this." Damien began slapping Pip while yelling the word at him.

"DAMIEN STOP!" Pip screamed.

"BEG ME BITCH!" Damien shrieked. Damien wasn't exactly conscious to what he was doing, he instantly started blaming puberty or maybe it was something deeper…. He was hiding emotions he never wanted. To block them he had to be violent, aggressive, terrible.

Pip screamed he was on his knees crying, begging for mercy. Damien stopped for a split second and looked down at Pip. His frail figure shook and twitched in fear of another hit as well as all the pain from the aftershocks of Damien's blows to him. Pip continued crying, begging quietly.

"Stop…. Please stop…" Pip squeaked.

Damien lowered his hand. "Pip…" His hand lowered to his side. He caught glimpse of the bruises on Pip's wrists. They were a dark purple. Damien's eyes lowered. He felt guilty for doing that to Pip. Breaking him. Damien shook his head. Human emotions. What was wrong with him?

"Pip, go to bed. Be up early in the morning or else." Damien hissed.

"Y-yes Damien, will do." Pip slowly got up trembling and crying his little mortal heart out. Damien watched Pip as he scurried to his room.

Damien sighed, looked at his meal and left it there. Pip would take care of it in the morning.

Damien headed up to his room and looked at his bed. It was wrinkle-less and the silk shined as the light of Hell's glorious flames touched it. Damien wanted to flop onto it like a small child. Damien sat on the side and flopped back. He let out a long sigh.

Damien grabbed a pillow and hugged it. It was so soft, so smooth, and so good smelling. Wait.

Damien sniffed the pillow. "P-pip?" He gasped. The pillow smelled of Pip. Some sort of flower fragrance with a hint of vanilla. That was Pip's smell. Instead of being disgusted and throwing it aside and beating the crap out of Pip again Damien sighed and continued to smell the pillow. It was a calming scent. It was a beautiful scent, the scent an angel would have according to Damien.

"W-wait," Damien quickly put the pillow down. "P-pip? Smell like an angel?" He forced a laugh. "Yeah right." He set the bed so he could head to bed but he kept the pillow that smelled of Pip on the bed. He looked at the pillow as he walked to his closet to get his pajamas wondering if it would still be there when he returned from changing.

Luckily it was, Damien embraced it in a soft hug. He smelled it imagining it was Pip and he was digging his nose into Pip's hair. "What in the name of my unholy Father?" He growled as he threw the pillow against the wall. Little bitch, that Pip was a little bitch. He couldn't be making Damien gay could he! "MY FUCKING DAD!" Damien screamed. "THIS IS HIS FAULT, FUCK, THAT GAY FAG!"

Damien kicked the pillows on the floor in his rage.

Pip looked up from his bed where he was praying. Pip gulped. "Good Lord, I may be in hell but I pray you give me strength to get through it since this probably one of your many….many challenges for me." He slowly slipped into bed wondering what Damien was yelling about since the walls made every word so muffled.

"TH-THAT BASTARD!" Damien growled while kicking another pillow. "THERE IS NO WAY ON EARTH I AM GOING TO BECOME A FAG LIKE FATHER!" Damien roared which sounded like the screams of sacrifices given to the Devil long ago.

Pip gasped as he heard the roar. It was horrifying, his hid under the covers hoping they would protect him from the horrifying screams.

"DAMMIT!" Damien kicked another pillow. "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" He screamed just as he was about to kick the pillow that smelled like Pip. He stopped and paused. "Pip." He picked the pillow up gently. "You're just a good for nothing bastard like everyone else." He ripped the pillow in half.

Pip shook in his bed. "God please, don't let it be me he's mad at. Please, please, please." Pip silently prayed. Pip jumped as he heard Damien slam a door and stomp his way down the stairs. Pip froze waiting to see which way he went.

The footsteps got closer and closer. He could hear Damien's sharp hisses and growls under his breath indicating he was fuming. Pip squeezed his eyes shut as Damien stopped at his door. He heard Damien grab the doorknob but he never turned it. Damien just stood outside Pip's door shaking with anger, confusion and fear. Slowly and silently Damien released the door handle and retraced his steps back up the stairs and to his room. Breathing heavy since he was still mad.

Pip gulped as he heard the door shut upstairs. "H-he didn't come in. Why?" Pip looked up at the ceiling. Maybe he had some self control for once. Pip smiled at the thought of that and drifted off to sleep.

Pip didn't know that it was much more than self control. For the entire night Damien stared at walls of his room holding the patches of the pillow. What could he do? What would killing Pip do for him? If he was gay, killing Pip wouldn't reverse that. If he was gay….. He wasn't….. H-he…. He was sure of that. Or at least that's what he told himself the entire night.


End file.
